Steve Shrinks
'Summary' Twilight accidentally shrinks herself and Steve, how will they be able to get Holly's attention? 'Characters' *Steve *Holly *Twilight *Professor Stick (mentioned) 'Transcript' (Steve and Twilight are sitting in the living room.) Steve: I didn't know you were a friend of Holly's. Twilight: Well, I did give her that potion to make her breasts bigger and used my magic to make her up to your height. Steve: (wide-eyed) Ohhh-kaaaayyy. Holly: (comes in) Hey guys! Would you two like a drink? Twilight: Iced tea for me please. Steve: Just regular coffee, sweetie. Holly: Okay! (walks into the kitchen) Steve: Damn, your magic must be really good. Twilight: How do you think I got Professor Stick? Steve: Any other type of magic you can do? Twilight: So far, I've learned to turn things into candy, partially use telekinesis, and make objects bigger. Steve: Oh wow, that's cool. Twilight: Meh, I'm sure I will learn more once I get the new advanced magic books, too bad I'm stuck with my old copies. (Twilight swats a fly with her right hand, which sends a Ray toward a mirror, and then it beams off and hits Twilight and Steve shrinking them to the size of an ant) Twilight: Oh no!! Steve: (screams) WHAT HAPPENED?! Twilight: I must of activated my shrink spell while trying to get rid of a fly. Steve: W-WELL?! CHANGE US BACK! Twilight: I can't, I used up my magic earlier while trying to make Henry's peni... uh, I meant, make Professor Stick more buff. (Laughs awkwardly) Steve: GOD DAMN IT! NOW HOW DO WE TURN BACK TO NORMAL SIZE?! Twilight: We must wait a certain amount of time for my magic to power up again inside me. Steve: How about we call up your boyfriend and get him to grow us back? Twilight: My cellphone won't be clear enough for him to hear, it'll sound like chipmunks to him. Steve: (face palms) NOW what do we do?! Twilight: Well, we could explore the many wonders of being the size of an ant, and the beauty of creatures the size of... (See's the fly above them soaring across them) OH MY GOD!!! IT'S A MONSTER!!! (Steve shrieks, then pulls Twilight behind a flower pot, as the fly flies past them.) Steve: Phew, that was close... Twilight: (Giggles) Did you just scream like a girl? Steve: Shut up! Twilight: Okay, maybe we should at least try and warn Holly. Steve: Okay. (Shows Holly in the kitchen sitting on a seat, reading a book, waiting for her coffee to finish.) (Twilight and Steve see Holly from behind sitting down) Twilight: Okay, we have a slight miscalculation. Steve: What? Twilight: How Are we going to get her attention? (Points to Holly) Steve: Uhh... (shrugs) Twilight: Don't look at me, I don't have anything at the moment. Steve: (stands in front of Holly) HEY! HOLLY! (Holly does not hear him) Twilight: I don't think that will work. Steve: Great, you got any ideas? Twilight: We could claiming up the legs of the chair, then climb up her back, and then see if we can get her to see us if we get to her face. (Steve tries climbing up the legs of the chair, but Holly gets up and walks into the living room.) Holly: Huh? Where did Steve and Twilight go? Guys? Guys?! Where did they go?! Twilight: Holly! (Runs to follow Holly and forgets that Steve is still hanging onto one of the legs of the chair Holly was sitting on) Steve: HEY! YOU FORGOT MEEEEE! Twilight: (turns back to Steve) Oppsie. Holly: (sighs) Those two probably went out... (yawns) They'll come back. I'm gonna go have a nap... (sits on the couch and goes to sleep) Steve: Thanks for getting me down, as if you haven't done enough today. Twilight: (notices Holly sleeping on the couch) She's dozing off, maybe we can climb up her and wake her up if we can get to her face. Steve: Oh yeah, I gotcha. (Twilight begins climbing up Holly's right leg while Steve climbs up the left leg) Twilight: By the way, what does that robot arm you have do? Steve: Nothing special, it's just a replacement for my lost arm. Holly: (growls) Damn bugs. (shakes her legs) (Twilight grabs onto a piece of hair on Holly's leg to try and hang on) Holly: Ow! (uses her left foot to scrape her right leg) Steve: Whoa! Twilight: (Screaming) Holly! stop! Steve: TWILIIIIIGHT! (grabs her hand as she falls) (Twilight and Steve get up from the ground) Twilight: (In some pain) Ow, that was some fall. Steve: Damn it Holly! Twilight: Well I'm out of options. Steve: Oh don't worry, we'll wake her up. (Steve starts tickling Holly's left sole.) Holly: (giggles) Must be little ladybugs. Twilight: Wait? What are you doing? Steve: Just come help me out with this. (Twilight crawls into the sock of Holly's right foot, and tickles her right sole) Holly: (chuckles) Now their in my sock!! (laughs) Twilight: (muffled inside her sock) Ugh! You really need to clean your feet. (Continues tickling) (Holly continues laughing as she wakes up.) Holly: Okay! Y-Y-Y- (giggles) You can come out of there n-n-now! (Holly takes her right sock off and notices Twilight hanging onto her toe.) Holly: Wh- TWILIGHT? (notices Steve near her left foot) STEVE?! What happened to you two?! Steve: (glares at Twilight) Ask HER. Twilight: Well, my magic can explain it. (Lifts her right hand swiftly as a ray comes out, beams from a TV screen and then at Steve and Twilight increasing them back to normal height) Yay! We're back to normal... (Let's go of Holly's toe to her right foot) And I should let go of that. Holly: Ohh.... Steve: Nice! We're back to normal! Twilight: And to change the topic, where's my ice tea? Holly: Uhh, here. (hands her the ice tea) (Twilight sips her ice tea) Steve: It feels good to be back to normal. Twilight: Yeah, I mean, what else would you feel? Steve: Cuz being a bug is creepy. Twilight: Technically, we were the size of a bug, if we were actually a bug and turned to normal human size, it would be like bugs the size of... well, yeah it would be creepy. (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Steve Shrinks? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes